The Hidden Room
by PerryshmirtzFanatic12
Summary: Steve is searching for his Shield when he finds a hidden room in Tony's mansion. (Labeled angst for a touch of Tony!DaddyIssues) [One-shot]


**Hey guys! So this probably stinks or something. Considering how I was looking at headcanon at 1:00 in the morning and came up with this brilliant idea...and then wrote it at 2:00AM...yeah. It probably stinks. I'm sure there's some kind of grammatical error in it somewhere but just read it? Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Marvel, or basically anything happening in here. I wished I did though! Heehee.**

* * *

Steve was looking for where he had sat his shield. Perhaps his boyfriend, Tony, had taken it on him, or perhaps he had just misplaced it. Though the first seemed more likely to him, as he only on rare circumstances actually misplaced anything of use for him. So yes, Tony most likely had stolen the shield and was probably doing something to 'modernize' it as Tony liked to call it.

Steve had already combed through three floors of the mansion, and had yet to be able to find it. This was the last floor, so hopefully it was going to be here. Unless it was down in his workstation, which Steve had absolutely no way of getting in. Tony had made it blindingly clear that it was off limits to anyone besides himself, and Jarvis was programmed to start an alarm would anyone else try to enter it.

So yes, his best bet was to find it on this floor, because if it had made it's way to the workshop, Steve was screwed. His beloved shield would probably be damaged in some way that would be undoable.

Tony would then probably give Steve the look that was impossible to deny, and Steve would end up forgiving his boyfriend, and instead of pushing him away, they'd probably end up in bed for the night, doing things that should be illegal.

Suddenly, a piece of red, white, and blue sparkled at him from the corner of his eye, and Steve turned to it. He couldn't make out much of it from where it was wedged behind a shelf containing a bunch of little things, so he went to move the shelf out of the way.

He was left bitterly disappointed. All it was was a small piece of armor, not in any way resembling Steve's shield. However, what else had shown from removing the shelf was intriguing. There was a flight of stairs, and Steve decided what better did he have to do besides climb down the stairs. Perhaps this was where Tony was hiding the shield.

The passageway down was completely dark, and Steve was left scrambling at the edges so he wouldn't fall. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he grasped the walls for some kind of light switch when his head bumped into a chain. It was too simple though. Tony wouldn't actually have a light bulb and chain in his house would he? He was one for technology, not one for old-time stuff.

But he was curious, so he pulled the chain. And the light bulb burned brighter than any light bulb Steve had ever seen. Although it wasn't the light fixture that had him most surprised. It was everything in the room.

The room was rather small, maybe only a couple hundred square feet, but it wasn't the size that was impressive. What was the most intriguing about the room was the fact that it was lined with Captain America memorabilia. There were old trading cards, comics, even what Steve recognized as a few of his videos from when he'd been selling stock bonds. There were a few plushed Captain America's, and quite possibly, the most intriguing thing was a golden statue with a colored shield, in the likes of Steve himself. It was certainly the biggest thing in the room, being several feet high, and when Steve stood next to it, he found it was just a bit higher than him because of the half a foot thick pedestal it stood on.

Suddenly, he heard Tony's voice.

"Steve? Where are you-Steve! Why is the shelf in the living room on the top floor moved?"

Steve decided to join his boyfriend up out in the regular part of the mansion. Tony was standing by the staircase, his brown eyes narrowed.

"Why were you snooping?" he asked, his voice hard.

"I was looking for my shield. I ran upon the staircase by accident."

"I took your shield," he responded, still accusing. "It was dirty. I thought I could clean it for you."

"Oh," Steve replied, feeling his cheeks burning red. He hadn't thought that perhaps Tony was only taking it to clean it.

"About what you saw down there," Tony said hastily, "dad was a huge fan of you. I kind of grew up hearing all about Captain America, and when I was a kid, it seemed to be the only thing we bonded over. I swear, I think he liked you more than he liked me. Most of what you see down there, that's from then. I honestly don't know why I ever kept any of it."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. Howard and Tony had bonded over him? And that was the _only_ thing they bonded over? He couldn't help but feeling bad for his boyfriend.

He took Tony in his arms, hugging him tightly, being careful over the words he chose. Tony would not approve of pity. "It's okay," he whispered. "I kind of like the personal shrine to me anyways." His blue eyes glinted with humor as he went in to kiss his boyfriend sweetly.


End file.
